1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an independent rear suspension including a trailing arm, for use on a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-92106 published on May 23, 1985 discloses an independent rear suspension for use on a motor vehicle. The disclosed independent rear suspension generally comprises a knuckle for supporting a wheel, a trailing arm coupled to the knuckle, a pair of front and rear lower arms coupled to the knuckle, and an upper arm coupled to a knuckle arm extending upwardly from the knuckle. The prior independent rear suspension is functionally equivalent to the so-called double wishbone suspension. To protect the joint between the knuckle arm and the upper arm, it is desirable for such joint to swing as small an interval as possible.